Last Chance
by Marie Parson
Summary: Rose is stuck in prison for the murder of Queen Tatiana while her friends try to clear her name. Unfortunately, fate has a sick sense of humor and Rose finds herself in a predicament, one of life and death.
1. We've Been Waiting

_I can't believe this! Of all the possible suspects to have killed the queen they chose me. Okay, maybe that's not too far fetched, but still!_ As I sat on my cell cot I kept looking out for means of escape. My two guards were keeping a weary eye on me as I brooded over my current situation. _I wonder how Lissa is, this must be killing her. Hmmm, no ones stopping me from leaving mind wise. _So without a second thought I dived into Lissa's head happy for the sudden change of scenery. I felt arms tighten around me and realized Christen was holding Lissa. He was trying to comfort her, but from what I could tell it wasn't working because I felt sadness and anger rolling off her as waves. I snapped my attention to the other side of the room when I noticed someone talking. "-some way to get her out." Adrian said with an exasperated sigh. _Poor Adrian this must be terrible… but then again he's not locked up so he can suck it up like a man._ "I've tried already but they refuse to reconsider until some substantial evidence can prove her innocent." Abe spat. _I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he's there, Zmey is pretty resourceful._ "What about you?" A beautiful voice asked. They all turned around to look at Dimitri. _Gosh he was amazing even with the bags under his eyes; he still looks like a Russian god. Wait! What is he doing here? _As I was brooding, Dimitri pointed a finger at Adrian and said, "Can't you get some help from your father to influence the court?" Adrian's answer was laced in thick sarcasm. "Oh yeah sure,-_Look dad remember my girlfriend you happened to call a blood whore at dinner that one time, well, she happens to be the same dampire who was charged with killing my dear aunt Tatiana, but hey if you could just put in a good word for her that would be great-_ What do you think?" "No need for the sarcasm, I'm just trying to-!" Dimitri was interrupted by Adrian. "Shhh. We can continue this later." "Why?" Christen spoke up for the first time in this conversation. "That's why." Adrian said while inclining it in Lissa's direction. _What does he mean by-oh, its me he's talking about._ Just as quick as I came to this conclusion I was thrown back into my own head due to someone shaking me. I jumped away from them as I assessed my current situation. My two guards were knocked out outside of my cell and my door was open. _Wait, if they're out there then who-?_ I suddenly remembered why I was sent back in my own head…a little too late because as a turned to look at the intruder, I just managed to see the fist heading for my face before crumpling to the ground. Two arms encircled my waist and before I knew it someone was running with me to who knows where. The last thing I remember before blacking out was a chilling voice. "We've been waiting for you, Rosemary."


	2. Strigoi Attack

The last thing I remember before blacking out was a chilling voice. "We've been waiting for you, Rosemary."

**Lissa POV**

"Well. Is she gone yet?" I smacked Christian on the head. "That's really mean, what if she heard you!" I yelled at him, I was about to say more but Adrian cut me off. "Look its fine, she's not there anyway. She must have left after realizing she was caught." Dimitri looked awful. His aura was grey and blue, a mix of sadness, regret, and yet determination. No matter what Rose thought or what he might have told her, Dimitri was far from getting past her. She remembered the conversation she had with him just last week.

***FLASHBACK***

"_Dimitri how could you do that to her! She went on earth's end and back just to save your butt from total damnation, but what do you do? You tear her heart up once again and-" "Its not like I wanted it to be this way, but how do you think I felt?" He yelled back. I could see his control on the verge of snapping and it was frightening. His aura was becoming a dangerous shade of black. "What do you mean by that?" I was honestly starting to lose patients with this man. "What do I mean? I came back and the first thing I hear is the fact that my Roza was in a relationship with Ivaskov! What was I supposed to do when she came declaring her undying love when she cheated on me. Besides I meant every word I said."_

***FLASHBACK***

I feel bad for him seeing how he was struggling to maintain composer with Adrian here.

**Christian POV**

After Lissa hit me she completely blanked out. Its really kind of creepy, first Rose now Lissa. I wonder if this has anything to do with their bond. As my thoughts continued Lissa stirred. I was about to ask her what that was about, when a Guardian walked into Lissa's room. He turned and addressed her. "Princess, we need to get you and your friends to safety. There has been a strigoi attack and we need all of you in lock-down." We were all shocked at this news, but Dimitri was the first to recover. "Where was it? How far from Court?" The Guardian looked at him with an expressionless face. "It was at Court. The strigoi broke in from the west end with the aid of five humans." Adrian's face drained of color. "Rose was being held near the west end! Is she okay? Have they sent anyone to check on her?" We all turned to the Guardian for answers. "I'm sorry, but we need to get moving." "I'm not going anywhere until you answer the questions." Lissa said in a dark voice. "But Princess I have strict ord-"''You will answer his questions now and give any additional information on the attack concerning Rose." Oh crap! Lissa just used compulsion on him. I glanced over at him in time to see his face go slack from the effects. "Rosemarie was not in her cell when we arrived. All of her guards were knocked out by the infiltrating strigoi. We assume she was taken with them as a hostage, but it was later decided that she was working with them to escape execution." As he finished a moroi lady walked in with a letter addressed to Lissa. Lissa opened it and gasped. I only had a second later to realize she had fainted and I just barely caught her. I gently took the letter from her limp hands and started reading. '_Dear Princess Vassilissa,' _Oh crap, now this really is bad…


	3. VD

**Christian POV**

'_Dear Princess Vassilissa,'_Oh crap, now this really is bad…

**Abe POV**

_Dear Princess Vassilissa, _

_It saddens me that I didn't get the opportunity to see you this time, but I was detained by a prior visit to Rose actually. She didn't seem too pleased to see me, then again, I did knock her out before properly greeting her. But not to worry, we're taking good care of her. You could say she is being treated as royalty. I do hope you didn't intend on looking for her because as soon as she awakens she wont want to see you, but the again, if she does you're the one in trouble. It really is too bad though, your friendship ending this way with the bond broken but to tell you the truth, you should never have messed with it in the first place. Rose is home now- let her be._

_ Hoping to see you soon,_

_ -V.D._

As soon as I finished reading it aloud, Dimitri started pacing and Adrian ripped it out of my hand and Christian was still trying to get Vassilissa to a conscious state. My thoughts turned back to the note. What does Daskov mean by; '_as soon as she awakens she wont want to see you, but the again, if she does you're the one in trouble'_? A sick feeling started to crawl through me. '_as soon as she awakens'- _No! That could only mean one thing, the sick bast-"What does this mean?" Adrian asked out of nowhere. For the life of me I couldn't understand what Rose saw in the idiot. At least Belikov is a real man. No, a _better choice_ but not a man, if he were he would face up to his feelings. Good heavens, Adrian is still babbling. For his sake and mine, more guards better show up, or my fist will be all over him.

**Rose POV**

I woke up to sharp pain on the side of my head. As I sat up I looked at my surroundings. I was currently in a huge bed, which as everything else in the room was red, there was a flat screen tv, couch, entertainment center, adjourning bathroom, and bedside table. It all gave me a flash of déjà when the strigoi Dimitri abducted me. Just like that I remembered what happened, and was off the bed and on my feet in a flash. Strigoi, why hadn't I sensed it earlier? There were strigoi in the room. "So nice of you to join us Rosemarie, we've been expecting you." One said as he stepped out of the shadows. No, it can't be! I'd know that voice anywhere. As he stepped completely out of the shadows' reach, I found myself staring into the face of my ling lost enemy, _Victor Daskov_. But now the truth of my situation dawned on me. I was alone, unarmed/protected in a room full of strigoi and one happened to be my old enemy now a strigoi. I am so screwed.


	4. Guardian Mikhail?

**A/N:I would love if you guys could review, 'cause the "M" scene isn't going up 'till I get some. So review, review, review.**

Also, I don't own any of the characters so far. But hey, Richelle Mead does a great job

I was alone, unarmed/protected in a room full of strigoi and one happened to be my old enemy now a strigoi. I am so screwed.

**Rose POV**

"Victor," I spat "why the fuck am I here?" This of course only made him laugh "Now, now, Rose that's no way to greet your uncle." Uncle? What the hell is he on. "Don't you remember my sweet, you're my niece." Okay he is definitely on something "Yeah sure, and next you're going to tell me that I'm adopted and you've been trying to find me all of these years so I can rule as the queen of Maldonia." I saw something in his eyes flash, but never the less the smirk stayed in place. "Of course not, there is no such place, but as for the rest, something like that. I had hoped it wouldn't come to this but you need to know the truth. Your real name is Rosemarie Alexandra Controvik, sole heir of Alexandre Controvik and Esmeralda Controvik and ruler of the strigoi kingdom.

**Lissa POV**

I woke up from the weirdest dream. In it Victor was telling Rose that she was the strigoi princess as well as ruler. It took a moment for me to realize that I was currently lying in Christians lap and Dimitri was trying to restrain Abe from Adrian. I wonder how long I was out. Christian, who was telling Abe to calm down, noticed I was awake and helped me to an upright position. Everyone else seemed to just realize this too and stopped to look at me. "Princess, are you okay?" Dimitri asked. "Yeah I think so," I replied. The look of concern was all too genuine "But I had the weirdest dream." "Really, what was it about?" Christian asked "Well, Rose was in a red room full of strigoi and one of them were Victor…" I chocked on the last part. Christian gave my hand a squeeze before hugging me. "Victor stepped foreword and started talking…he said he was her uncle and that she was a strigoi princess as well as the strigoi ruler. That's when I woke up."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ **Unknown POV**

"_Has any suspicion risen since the last time we spoke?" _The voice sounded sharp yet muffled, it was hard to tell the sex of the speaker._ "No master, but there is a slight change you should be aware of. The bitch was kidnapped in a strigoi attack on Court." _The male voice on the other end quivered as if expecting the wrath for this incident._ "Yes indeed, I was already informed. But not to worry, this is better news than we could have hoped for. Now continue shadowing the princess and her little friends. We wouldn't want another slip like last time, right" No my lady, I will stick to them like glue." _He replied with chattering teeth_ "For your sake you better…" _The line went dead. The man stepped out of the janitor's closet after recomposing himself. He startedwalking down the hall when a voice stopped him. " Guardian Mikhail, what where you doing in there?"

Cliffhanger. What should happen next? I need some more ideas….so review:}


End file.
